


stay with me

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, college bfs subaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: college boyfriends cuddle so one of them can recharge.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	stay with me

There’s no complaints like the first time he did this. Junmyeon dragged him around nearly the whole town, taking pictures together and separately, eating different food, enjoying their last two days of break before they go back to their college routines.

Baekhyun likes and appreciates all the food which went into his stomach, the lovely pictures for his instagram which will last him for at least two weeks. It’s nice, really, but he needs time to recharge for the next day, and of course video games are the way to go. But he lives with Junmyeon and it’s impossible not to leech some affection from him whenever he’s around.

“Hyung, come here,” Baekhyun works quickly with setting up the game. His console’s batteries have been replaced, the old set put to charge. He connects their TV with the game, and speakers too, since this one isn’t as loud — doesn’t require much fighting anyway. He waits for Junmyeon to come into the small living room, and he sits on the single comfortable loveseat they have.

“No, no,” Baekhyun checks everything once again. “Sit on the floor with me.”

“We have a perfectly fine piece of furniture to sit on.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun chuckles. Junmyeon sits on the floor anyway, but he’s facing the TV. Baekhyun tuts. “No, sit the other way.”

Junmyeon gives him a weird look before he turns around. Baekhyun comes in front of him, kneels, untangles Junmyeon’s criss-crossed legs, and settles himself between them. He crosses his ankles, takes the controller and starts the game.

“What if I want to watch?” Junmyeon mutters. He sighs a second later, molds himself against Baekhyun more comfortably. Which is just keeping his arms on Baekhyun’s shoulders, pressing their crotches together for more comfort. Baekhyun rests his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder, eyes on the game.

“You lose interest a minute later,” Baekhyun says, then smirks. “No naughty things right now, hyung.”

“Don’t put things in my head,” Junmyeon chuckles. He holds Baekhyun closer. Baekhyun can feel the warm, slightly rough hands against his back. “I just don’t have the energy to keep up with exaggerated stories.”

“It’s not exaggerated.” His reply comes a minute later, when he realizes Junmyeon said something bad about his game choices. They fall silent after that. 

Baekhyun likes this position so much. They’re both being held and holding each other at the same time, and there’s room for something naughty to happen too! How nice. He would’ve initiated something naughty if he wasn’t tired, being out for so long he understood what it means to long for something. He sighs ever so often, finally regaining his energy back by being held and playing silently.

“I like this,” Junmyeon says.

Baekhyun hums. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun feels his nape being pet gently, another set of fingertips playing with the tips of his hair. He feels a kiss below his ear. “It feels good, staying like this.”

It does, but Baekhyun is too occupied to reply coherently. He hums again, and moans happily when a wet kiss is pressed on his neck. He feels Junmyeon chuckle into his neck. He pats Junmyeon’s back. “Nothing naughty right now. Let me play.”

“You say naughty like we’re kids,” Junmyeon presses another kiss on Baekhyun’s neck, nearly the same spot as before.

“What else do you want me to call it?” Baekhyun teases. “It’s not sex, nor a blowjob, nor a handjob.”

Junmyeon seems to be lost for a second, before he chuckles again. “Humping, then. You can say ‘no humping’ but you choose to say ‘naughty’ like a kid.”

“That’s so crude,” Baekhyun laughs, mostly at himself. He pauses the game, leans back to look at Junmyeon’s face. “Don’t use bad words.”

“Oh God,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but he brings Baekhyun closer, moves closer, and presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s throat. “Go back to playing.”

Baekhyun does, but not without saying, “You’ve been generous with kisses tonight.”

“I’ve always been generous,” Junmyeon mutters. He pecks Baekhyun’s cheek, then rests his head on his arms again, lips against Baekhyun’s neck. “You’re just mean for not noticing it.”

The kiss on the cheek leaves him more flustered than he expected. Kisses on lips are more common these days, and even though it’s more intimate for couples, Baekhyun’s never been kissed on the cheek by his boyfriend before. He resists the urge to make a weird noise, continues playing like his ears are burning up.

Junmyeon’s cold fingertips squeeze around his hot ears. Baekhyun squeaks, wiggles himself out of Junmyeon’s fingers. “Hyung!”

“What?” Junmyeon squeezes his ears more. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun huffs. He moves a little away from Junmyeon’s body, to pretend to be upset, but it doesn’t work. It only makes Junmyeon laugh and move closer, holds Baekhyun so tight he can’t use his controller properly. Junmyeon’s arms squeeze Baekhyun’s arms too, making them slightly immobile. Baekhyun whines, buries his nose and mouth into Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Let me go.”

“No, I’m comfy here.”

“I’m playing a game,” Baekhyun whines, but he can’t deny that he’s comfy too. So comfy he wants to stop playing and fall asleep like this. “Let me play my game!”

He knows Junmyeon will let him go in a minute. But in those minutes, Baekhyun has several debates about whether or not he should pull his arms together, literally curl into Junmyeon’s warmth, and take a nap in his arms. It’s really tempting, but he also wants to finish this game.

Junmyeon finally lets him go, but he gets up instead of staying there and Baekhyun has to pause the game again. “Hyung!”

“I’m just moving behind you,” Junmyeon laughs. He ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, and actually does sit behind Baekhyun, and wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, rests his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “There, it’s nice like this. Who knows, maybe I’ll start liking this one.”

That’s a far-fetched thought, but Baekhyun continues playing with a hum. He leans against Junmyeon’s back, slumps a little forward so his head is resting on Junmyeon’s chest. This isn’t his usual technique of leeching affection, but it works the same way.

At some point, it’s already 10pm, and Baekhyun finally puts his controller down. Junmyeon is leaning against the loveseat, holding Baekhyun, squinting at the screen as it shuts down. Baekhyun finally moves and stretches his whole body like a cat. Junmyeon yawns loudly, stretches his arms upwards. “Let’s go to bed.”

Baekhyun flops on the floor, and nods. “In a minute.”

“I’m not bringing you to bed if you fall asleep here,” Junmyeon deadpans.

Baekhyun lets out a gasp. “That’s not why I said that!”

“We have college the day after tomorrow, Baekhyunnie, let’s sleep.”

Baekhyun moves, although begrudgingly. He frowns all the way to their bed, but it fades soon enough, once Junmyeon has kissed him at least five times and let him be the little spoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't feeling nice about my writing so i wrote this >< it's not that good, but i hope you like it anyway. and please let me know if you do! <3
> 
> (also thank you Z for letting me brainstorm this one on you cx <3)


End file.
